Belief
by Adele Starminster
Summary: We may choose our own paths, but the pattern is always ahead of us. It is a way. It is the way. Kate, with her new “friend” Holly, are learning the truth of this quote the hard way.
1. Default Chapter

Belief

A/n: my reaction to twilight. please enjoy. italics is kate, bold is holly.

I'm not crazy.

That's the first thing you should know before you read my story. I'm just as sane as you are. I don't know why the following events happened, they just did.

Hear my tale, and do not judge it, or me, until I have finished. That is all I ask of you.

B E L I E F

"Holly, go get me the dodge balls real quick." I rolled my eyes and trotted off. Mrs. Hollings, our gym teacher, has to be the most forgetful person on earth, I swear.

I got to the supply closet- which had to be in the other gym- fairly easily. When I got inside is when things went downhill.

I mean, what puts a better damper on your day than finding a dead sailor in the supply closet?

B E L I E F

I sat curled in the corner of the white gym, the harsh brightness of the lights burning. I traced designs in the dust with my fingers.

My mind was running through a weird nightmare I had the previous night. _It was a sunny day, and I was watching a rooftop. Two men were helping a woman up. They were speaking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The brunette woman started to say something when an audible crack was heard. Suddenly the woman fell, a dot of red between her eyes. _

I had been freezing ever since, and not even my thick, fuzzy grey sweatshirt was helping.

I glanced at the clock. School had been let out ten minutes ago.

_'It sucks, doesn't it? Waiting. Guess Gibbs isn't driving.' _

I looked around. No one was close enough to have said that, and I wasn't talking.

'_I'm in your head'_

A woman was talking, but that's all I could tell. But why was she talking? What was she talking about? Was I going crazy?

_No you're not. I'm Kate, by the way._

I shook my head. This is way too weird.

_I agree. But here they are. _

I looked up, and bit my lip. Three men were walking in the gym. I recognized two of them.

**_Kate, have I gone to the Twilight Zone?_**


	2. Notice

Strange Interlude

A small brunette walks on a deserted stage. She sighs and fiddles with her very crooked glasses, dark green eyes darting around nervously. She grins shakily.

"Um, please excuse the format of my admittedly bizarre author's note, but I really don't want this story yanked off the site. I'm very sorry for the delay, but I lost the notebook I wrote the story out on, so I have to rewrite it, on top of a family vacation to the beach from Sunday until Friday.

"As good news, chapter two was originally eight pages long, covering most of the story, and the coda is short. The sequel to this, tentatively titled _Deal with the Devil_, promises to be longer, and **much** more satisfying, and will be here in roughly mid-July. Please don't razz me on this, as it only discourages my slightly crazed muse, and will encourage the rabid plot bunnies to attack me more. I also have two other stories to work on, as well as apossible House, MD fic in the works. I thank my many reviewers, as I have never gotten that many reviews on a first chapter. Keep waiting, and the second part should be up in two weeks or less.Probably a day or two after I get back.

"However, I have the first section of it typed, and if you want, I will gladly post as much as I have Saturday night. "

Adele Starminster turned tail and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Belief

A/N: Yay! I got a burst of insperation, so took this to a whole new level of oddity. But, oh well! Shorter than the original, but oh, well!

"_I speak of the force that created the physics of the universe, the force that makes time flow forward and not allow everything happen at once, the force that sets the pattern to which the planets turn. Its weapons are coincidence, unlikelihood, and happenstance… It is what it is… the pattern. We may choose our own paths, but the pattern is always ahead of us. It is a way. It is the way." _Devil-boy Jack_, the Haunting of Alaizabel Cray. _

Last time on Belief:

'**_Kate, have I gone to the Twilight Zone?' _**Two of the guys, who Kate identified as Gibbs and Tony, were the people from my nightmare.

_No, sadly. This would make a LOT more sense that way. _I silently snickered, stopping quickly when the guy Kate had called Tony walked up, wondering if I had only imagined the slightly wistful tone in Kate's voice when she said his name…

B E L I E F

A few hours later, at roughly nine o'clock, I sat in my darkened room, curled up in my white hammock in my pjs, apparently studying my dark blue walls. In reality, Kate and I were trying to figure out _why_ she was possessing me, of all people. Neither of us were sure.

_Holly, what was that? _Kate asked suddenly. I listened. Uh-oh.

**_Footsteps? _**My parents were in California visiting my Great-Aunt, and Ms. Allen, my next-door neighbor, was out. No one else lived close to me, and the footsteps were coming from inside…

I nearly screamed as Kate muttered something after a clicking sound was heard. _A gun. You _might_ want to get out of the house right now._

**_You definitely don't need to tell me twice. _**I 'said', pulling my frizzy dark hair in a ponytail, and sliding through my first floor window.

B E L I E F

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could, not realizing there were other people into the world until I crashed into someone. As Fate would have it, I crashed into Kate's – what do you call the person who was a ghost's boss when they were alive? Oh well, Special Agent Gibbs. The other two were watching, the one, Tony, openly grinning.

_This is going to be good. _Kate said sarcastically. Judging by the reaction, I'd have to agree. Then things went to… well, you get the picture, when a guy in a fairly horror movie cliché black hooded robes, waving a not very nice gun around.

B E L I E F

Well to make a long story short, they arrested the guy after he nearly shot at the NCIS agents. I was made to wait at one of the desks, to be interviewed by Agent Gibbs again, as the creepy stalker dude refused to talk to anyone but me, who he referred to as the medium. It, sadly, took me a few seconds to get it. Kate still insists she got it immediately.

Mediums talk to dead people. He knew about my new little talent. Maybe about Kate. What if all he wanted was to contact a dead relative. Oops.

_People who lost a relative don't go and break into a house with a gun in black cult outfits. _Kate did have a point.

Somehow, during my mini guilt trip and Kate's little reminder thingamabob, I had been escorted to this little boxed room.

**_Better hope no one gets claustrophobia in this. _**I mentally mutter. I don't like small spaces, but no mental alarms were being sent off.

_Like you might? _Kate teased. I really felt like rolling my eyes right then.

"Um, Hi," I whispered quietly at the disturbing stalker guy.

"Hello, Medium," he whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

"I do have a name, you know. It's Holly." I replied.

"You have a spirit in residence already, what a shame," he said. I could tell from the mirror thingy on the wall I had gone three shades paler. How did he know?

"Circe is in dear need of an embodiment. Pity that the spirit already in you well need to be expelled forcibly. It could break you permanently.Circe's embodiment would." He continued.

_Did that make any sense to you?_

**_No._**

I froze. Something was wrong. My insides were turning into ice.

**_Kate, help!_** I plead internally. It was the guy, I know it. Agent Gibbs was looking at the guy curiously, he didn't realize that I was becoming my own personal freezer.

Somehow, by my plea for help, Kate was materializing next to me, startling Gibbs. Mentally snickering, I noticed that Kate's appearance must have alsostartled the uncannily mysterious stalker guy, because I no longer felt like a Holly-sicle.

I sighed in relief.

B E L I E F

Two hours later, Kate convinced Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and two other people, Abby and Ducky, that she was not a hallucination. The disturbing stalker guy was taken away.

I eventually got to go home, where a surprise was waiting for me on the kitchen table.

A/N: Short, yes. But this story is short. All that is left is the coda. Then Deal with the Devil, which has a happy twist. Yay!


	4. Coda

Belief

Coda: Of Mediums and Necromancy

A/N: It's official. I am going to finish this within a month of writing it. My fastest multipart story ever. Admittedly, it's short, but OH WELL! Second fastest story ever. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own Holly. I own the creepy stalker dude from the last chapter.

On my table was a large book. It was maroon, with copper thingies on the edges. I couldn't understand the title, so I did the first thing I could think of. Ask Kate.

Who had no idea.

Which meant we had to guess.

Joyfulness.

**_Well, I know it's Latin. _**I volunteered sheepishly, while I scanned the coppery writing, tapping a clunky shoe up and down.

_And that helps how? _Kate, voice acidic, replied. Obviously, the scary incident at NCIS shook her up too.

**_Internet translator? _**I smirked.

_Oh. I guess you do have a point. _It was Kate's turn to be sheepish.

**_Do ya really think so?_** I couldn't help the sarcasm. Kate sighed.

_Just use the translator, Holly. _I rolled my eyes and signed on. I picked up the book, and grinned at a yellow post-it on the back.

**_I'll just be signing off then. _**I scanned the post-it, struggling to read the messy cursive.

Dear Holly,

I hope this book has reached you before one of Circe's followers, but if it hasn't, then I suppose that there is nothing I can do. This book may help you later. Be careful.

C. Pembridge

_Who is that? _Kate asked suspiciously.

_**My great aunt… in California. How did it get here?** _I wondered.

_I don't know. _Kate asked. I opened the book and began to read.

A/N: Deal with the Devil will be out soon. As to a reviewer's question, if a random woman popped up in a room wouldn't you be surprised? But their may be more.


End file.
